Dark Matter Dragonfruit
Smarty |Tribe = Dragon Fruit Plant |Traits = Amphibious, Splash Damage 6 |Abilities = Zombie Tricks cost 6 more. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = Their ancestors were hunted to the depths of space. Now their descendants are back for cold, fruity vengeance.}} Dark Matter Dragonfruit 'is a galactic legendary plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 8 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the '''Amphibious and Splash Damage 6 traits, and its ability increases the cost of all Zombie Tricks by 6 until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Dragon Fruit Plant *'Traits:' Amphibious, Splash Damage 6 *'Ability:' Zombie Tricks cost 6 more. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Their ancestors were hunted to the depths of space. Now their descendants are back for cold, fruity vengeance. Strategies With This can be a game-changing card, turning the tide of the battle in your favor. Not only does it have high raw stats, coupled with the Amphibious and Splash Damage 6 traits, but it has an extremely powerful ability, namely making all zombie tricks cost 6 brains more. This makes up for a common weakness of tricks that can destroy plants – The ability will prevent the zombie hero from playing tricks for at least a few turns. And it can easily destroy three zombies in just one attack, thanks to its incredible Splash Damage. Will also counter BMR(Bad Moon Rising) Great card to have in your deck if the enemy zombie has 7 brains while its your turn to play something so play it just in case. Because of how powerful this can be, you should try hard to protect it. Playing in on the aquatic lane will keep it relatively safe, but also reduces its Splash Damage effectiveness. Green Shadow can use stat-boosting cards to help keep it alive and do even more damage (but note that increasing its strength does not increase the Splash Damage). Citron can do an even better job at this, with all of his Team-Up plants, as well as health-boosting tricks. Rose can make use of plants such as Sunflower and Toadstool to generate more sun, allowing her to play this earlier and making it harder to deal with. Against This is easily one of the most dangerous Smarty plants so far. Not only does it boast outstanding stats and traits, but its ability prevents you from playing tricks that could destroy it easily, like Rocket Science, for quite a few turns. Also, since plants play second, your opponent can simply play this without you knowing, especially when you spent a lot of brains on zombies, forcing you to have a mind-reading session with your opponent until you find out that they do not have this card in their procession. The best way to get rid of it is to use Deadly zombies. If you have it, Super Stench is very useful against this plant. Combining many zombies with the Zombot Sharktronic Sub also works well. If you are forced to use tricks, the cheapest option is Cut Down to Size, which can be played on the 7th turn if Dark Matter Dragonfruit is in play (or immediately if you get it with a Super-Block). A way to reduce the impact of this plant is by having Gentleman Zombies to give you some brains for tricks. Gallery DarkMatterDragonfruitStat.jpg|Statistics Darkmatterdragonfruitcard.jpg|Card Trivia *It and Snapdragon are currently the only dragon cards in the game. *It currently has the highest Splash Damage stat in the game, at Splash Damage 6. *It is the most expensive plant with the Splash Damage stat in the game, at 8 sun. *Its design slightly resembles the Twin-Headed God Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *It is the only card that affects the costs of zombie tricks. *It was originally named "Space Dragonfruit". Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Dragon cards Category:Fruit cards